Teen Titans One Half
by moltenamber85
Summary: Brother Blood plans to get revenge using a certain ground of cursed springs. A TTRanma12 Xover. Before Titans East. Pairings: RobinStarfire, RanmaAkane, and more. R&R plz. Finally UPDATED! With the title problem fixed.
1. Guess who's lost

**Teen Titans 1/2**

_**Jump City**_

Park

One could consider the citizens of Jump City odd. Not because there were a lot of metahumans, and there _were_ quite a few. Or because Jump City was on another planet, unless the USA is another planet. It wasn't because people jumped from place to place. Jump City was just a name like Boston or Chicago. Jump Citizens were odd because they considered an attack by a six-story mutant praying mantis routine. True, they'd still run in fear from it, but that was the pastime of choice for the average person. Giant monsters/robots and/or supervillian masterminds all would eventually fall before the Teen Titans. Today was different though. No fifty-foot insect could be seen in the skyline. No mechanical behemoths were toppling skyscrapers and no evil genius was about to set off a highly destructive superweapon. The only thing that could remotely qualify as out of the ordinary was a boy with an extremely heavy umbrella and a bandana on his head who looked like he was very lost. His name was Ryoga Hibiki. _Nerima sure has _changed_ in the week that I've been gone._ One would wonder how he got from Nerima, which was in Japan, to Jump City, USA _on foot_ without realizing it only to realize that this _was_ Ryoga Hibiki. This guy could leave his_ own bedroom_ to use the bathroom _down the hall_ and not get there for _three days_. Ryoga was about to ask a passerby the way to the Tendo Dojo when it started to rain. Now to your average Joe, rain was no big deal. Just cold water falling from the sky. But for Ryoga this was a problem. He was _not_ your average Joe. Not by a lightyear. Scratch that. Not by a light-_millennium_. Where the Eternal Lost Boy once stood mere seconds before, there now stood the Eternal Lost Black Piglet, better known as P-Chan. Ryoga tried to gather his now oversized pack and umbrella but was scooped up by none other than Jump City's resident Tammeranean Princess, Koriand'r. Better known as Starfire.

_Titans Tower_

Bathroom

As luck would have it, Titans Tower doubled as Jump City's Lost and Found office. In other words, Starfire not only picked up Ryoga, but all of his belongings as well. Not wanting for an adorable Earth animal to catch cold, Starfire floated to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for it. Wondering why in X'hal's name the small black pig kept ramming into the door to the linen closet, she grabbed him and plopped him into the tub.

Main Room

"Dude, you are goin' DOWN!" Beast Boy said. "You are waaaay behind, Rusty!"

"BOOYAH! Cyborg takes the lead away from Salad Head!" Came the reply, however the Gamestation was soon forgotten when a scream broke through the two Titans' banter. Garfield Logan and Victor Stone both dropped their controllers and ran to the sorce of a scream.

Bathroom

Starfire was not as naïve as people were led to believe. There was still a lot about Earth she still didn't comprehend. However finding that her cute black piglet was now a boy in his birthday suit was an exception. Charging up her Eyebolts, she chased the ex-pig occasionally letting loose an Eyebolt and a Starbolt or five.

For once the Eternal Lost Boy knew exactly where he was. In deep shi-er stuff. This did not stop him from being confused. The strange flying girl at his heels was calling him a "zarkvertner." Then the door nearly flew off its hinges.

The green metamorph's eyes could not have met a stranger sight. Starfire was chasing a boy about his age, the latter au natural, around the bathroom letting loose Starbolts and Eyebolts and screaming what was obviously the Tammeranean word for "pervert." So, Beast Boy did the only logical thing. He doubled over in stitches.


	2. Ryoga gets grilled

I am so sorry for not updating in so long. But no longer. I hope to have my fics updated more frequently. See Profile page for disclaimer. Read, Review and enjoy.

_**Nerima**_

_Tendo Home (Akane's Bedroom)_

A very mad Akane Tendo had just entered her room and shut (slammed) the door. Dropping the mallet she was holding to the floor, she collapsed against the door and let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't Ranma at least _pretend _to like my cooking? Jeez." 

Normally, (a term used very loosely in Nerima) she would seek comfort in her pet piglet, P-Chan. However, he was nowhere to be found. Although, now that she actually thought about it, Ryoga had been missing for the past two weeks as well. What Akane didn't know was that not only were P-Chan and Ryoga the same person, but that he was currently across the Pacific Ocean being chased by an enraged alien princess. Although, ignorance can be bliss.

**_Jump City_**

_The H. A. E. Y. P.'s third HQ (Headmaster's Dorm/Office)_

He knew that there was a reason he'd been taught Chinese as a child. He'd recently learned about an old martial arts training ground that would be the perfect tool. For his revenge. The Teen Titans would pay.

_**Nerima**_

_Tendo Home (Dojo)_

"I wonder where Ryoga's disappeared to?" Thought Ranma Saotome aloud as he practiced his martial arts. "He usually only disappears for only a week. Eh, one less attack tomorrow." With one last kick, Ranma left the dojo to get ready for bed.

_**Jump City**_

_Titans Tower (Raven's Room)_

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven was meditating. Peace. Quiet. Tranquility. A naked boy tearing her room apart. Okay, so maybe the last bit didn't usually happen when meditating. "Get out," the half-demon girl ordered. The naked boy walked-- OK he ran-- into her closet. _It had to be today didn't it? _She wondered to herself. She reached out with her mind and threw the intruder out of her room. She then put the door he'd knocked in back in place jus in time to hear Starfire yell "zarkvertner".

_**Nerima**_

_Tendo Home (Outside Akane's Bedroom)_

Ranma stopped when he heard a scream (war cry). _The old goat's at it again. _That's when Ranma burst in to a strange sight, and in Nerima, that is an accomplishment. Akane was in nothing but her bra and panties being chased around the room by what looked like a lamp with arms and legs yelling "SWEETO!".

"Leave her alone you old--"

"PERVERTS!" Akane, mallet in hand, knocked Ranma and the King of Über Pervertedness out of the room, and gave herself a skylight at the same time.

_**Jump City**_

_Titans Tower (Interrogation Room)_

Ryoga had absolutely no clue as to what was going on. "RANMA SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The robot and the Christmas elf burst into a fit of laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" They only laughed louder. "HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO BECOME A **PIG** EVERY TIME YOU GOT WET!" For the most part, the five teens only stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language, witch he was. But he didn't know that. Noticing a nearly full drip bucket on the floor, Ryoga picked it up and dumped it over his head.

_**Nerima**_

_Tendo Home (Backyard)_

KER-SPLASH. Still holding a struggling Happosai, a now female Ranma stepped out of the Koi Pond. Now very angry, not to mention _wet_, redhead punted the diminutive old pervert to the next island. _Anywhere but here. _She thought darkly. _Could really use a hot bath right about now._ A smile crept across her face as she started for the furo.

_**Jump City**_

_Titans Tower (Interrogation Room)_

The Titans stared in wonder as the snout of a black piglet poked out of a very wet sleeve.

**"**BWEE!" the now empty bucket landed on the pig's head.

"Dude, I thought _I_ was the only one that turned into animals around here." That's when a thought occurred to Robin. Quickly, he fetched a glass of hot water and poured it over the piglet. The boy reappeared stark naked.

"Oo-key. That explains a lot," said Cyborg. Crimson in the face, Raven and Starfire turned around, as the boy got dressed muttering something where the words "Ranma" and "Saotome" were clearly audible.

A realization dawned on Starfire. She wasn't sure about her friends, but she at least could understand the zarkvertner.

_First, she tries to blast me to bits and now she decides that it's the perfect time to make out? _Ryoga thought as her tongue probed his mouth.

"What was that about?" Ryoga asked as Star broke the liplock.

"Forgive me for being, as you say, a little forward, but that is how my people learn new languages," she answered in perfect Japanese. The other Titans just stood there staring as the two continued to converse. Actually, that was all that Robin _could _do, because his brain had shut down completely. When Starfire had finally finished with the Eternal Lost Boy, she turned to the others. "I think we should do the sitting. This is a very long story, longer than the Poem of Gratitude," she said.


End file.
